


Precious Metals

by SilverCogs



Series: One Mind, Two Bodies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Trans Character, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCogs/pseuds/SilverCogs
Summary: A young child born as Grey Mochizuki. The story of how a young child grew against adversity to accept themselves after the death of their twin amongst other things.Follow along as a dull Grey becomes a bright Silver.How a Precious Metal learns to shine
Series: One Mind, Two Bodies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205486
Kudos: 1





	1. The Indroduction

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is Cogs here! This is my first work that I'm publishing here and it's a bit of a passion project of mine. It's been in the works for a while but it's nowhere NEAR perfect. I'm always up for corrections, constructive criticism and help in the comments and if you want to collaborate or beta read my work, feel free to hit me up!

Name: Grey Mochizuki

Date of Birth: 13/02/XX

A troubled young boy, Mochizuki seems to be completely uncomfortable in his own skin. He never plays with the other boys and he refuses to get changed with them as well! He protests and acts up whenever we take him to the barbers to get his hair cut, preferring it long and girly, stupid boy. He should never be allowed to have long hair, he's a boy and just like the boys, he can have the same short cut they do. But it gets worse, the delusional child insists on trying to wear skirts like the girls! It's insane! I don't know what is going through that stupid child's head sometimes.

That boy is nothing but trouble, he refuses to listen and no matter how much we 'punish' him or try to get him to listen to reason. Shapeshifting brat, that's all he is, confused and deluded. I believe I should take him to the pastor, he can solve damn near any problem in our community. Maybe he can cure my boy's problem...


	2. The Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey Mochizuki, Age 8 at the Mochizuki Family Residence

**Official Police Report - Rixten County Sheriffs Department**

Legal Name: Grey Mochizuki

Preferred Name: Silver Mochi

Age: 8

Reason for report: Domestic Violence Call

Grey Mochizuki, born to two rampant drug addicts known to the force, Meline Synthine and Sebastian Nestral. They were unmarried and their child was raised in an environment of drugs, drink, crime and cultish religious beliefs. Sebastian Nestral was shot dead by police during a raid 5 years ago, the police were unaware that the child was there and had witnessed the self-defence shooting of their parent. They were allocated into the care of their mother, aunt and uncle after which time.

During the police investigation from the Domestic Call, the officers on the scene found evidence of severe physical and mental abuse to the child alongside signs of drug use as the child tested positive for very high levels of cocaine at the scene. Interviews with two of the three adults found that they had subjected the child to extreme, traumatic abuse as a result of them being a 'burden' on the family and that the only reason they did not kill the child was due to police intervention.

Further investigation found evidence of extreme sexual abuse which was confirmed to have been caused by **[redacted]** and **[redacted]**. Reports from the neighbours confirm that the mother, Meline Synthine had been screaming obscenities at the child which prompted the domestic violence call to the police and the officers on the scene found Ms Synthine dead on the scene, hung from a noose tied to the ceiling fan of the family home. The two living adults found on the premise were noted to be in drug-induced comas and the paramedics were called to the scene.

All three were immediately hospitalised for emergency care with Grey Mochizuki being prioritized due to extreme physical trauma noted by the paramedics on the scene. Izaya Mochizuki was also found on the scene, non-responsive and pronounced DOA at the hospital.

Further investigation is pending.

Charges

Abuse of a Minor

Infanticide

Illegal Drug Use

Non-consensual Drugging of a Minor

Rape of a Minor

More pending...


	3. The Hospital - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*>
> 
> Will be used for timeskips because the hospital scene involves Silvy baby passing out a whole lot folks.

...It **hurts**.

Nothing feels right anymore... Mama went to hell with Daddy. She killed herself.

<*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*>

My hair's too short an' I feel all floaty... The p'lice came and took me away... To 'protect' me... I don't believe them, they killed my Daddy and took my stuffy away. They're so horrible...

<*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*>

Everything's white... Am I dead? Mama said Heaven is all warm and white... This heaven is cold though and I feel all weird and there's beeping... It's too loud, I don't like it.

" _mmph..._ "  
There's so many wires and beepy noises, too much fabric, too much floaty... Too much, TOO Much, TOO MUCH!

"Quick, get the gas! He's panicking!"

"Oh god, the paramedics didn't say he'd be this bad!"

"Which meds should we administer?!"   
  


Banging, crashing, more floaty, so distant... It's too much!!

"Oh no no no sweetie, come on, please stop pulling your hair! You're safe now, it's okay."

IT'S NOT OKAY!

Everything burns, it's too loud, I wanna go home! It's quiet at home...

**The darkness takes hold.**


	4. The Hospital - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*>
> 
> There may or may not be more timeskips. It is yet to be seen. 
> 
> However, welcome back to Silver suffering.

"Extreme traumatic experiences, PTSD, at least one stress or anxiety-based condition and newly diagnosed autism that was noted a couple months back. There's also a history of other illnesses and reports inferring even more problems with the kid. Though, those are the only confirmed diagnoses so far."

"Ugh, this kid's a mess. I've already notified social services and they're in contact with the police and all but... It'll be a good few days before they can even get the kid's file ready, let alone speak to him."

"Well, it's not like he's going anywhere. No family, severe malnutrition, more abuse than you can shake a stick at... Poor thing's going nowhere until he's had a full physical and psych eval and that's before the talks and interviews with the social worker and various homes."

They're talking about me... I must've been bad again... I don't wanna be punished again! I don't know what I did wrong... Was it because I got all scared and freaked out again? I don't understand anymore! My eyes are stinging with tears again... stupid crybaby! This is why Mama hated me so much! She left me because I'm stupid and slow and I just cause more trouble than I'm worth! I don't even know why she kept me at all...

**The Doctor** **is** **here.**

He's odd... He's really gentle and he doesn't hurt me at all, even though I can't see what he's doing to me... I don't understand. Why is everyone so nice to me here? I'm a terrible, bad child... Mama said I was a bad boy that'd go to Hell... I don't wanna go to hell... I don't wanna be bad or terrible or scared and useless like Mama said I was... I don't even want to be like this... I don't feel like a boy...

The Doctor here is so strange, why is he so nice? I don't wanna be here... It's scary and too bright, even with all the bandages on me... There's a new lady as well... Is she gonna be weird like everyone else....?

I don't like it here. It's too loud, I keep hearing this terrible buzzing and beeping and everyone is so horrible! Everyone keeps feeling so anxious and angry around me and... and... I'm just so... _**h u n g r y .**_

At least Mama let me drink the blood I need. The doctors don't let me have any and I got all sleepy when I tried to get some food from a nurse. Why?! It's so painful and hurty, more than any punishment Mama ever gave! It feels like my tummy's eating itself and I feel all angry and scared all the time!

I wanna go **home**!


End file.
